Ultimate Tenkaichi: Yuudai
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Based on Ultimate Tenkaichi, featuring my character creation: Yuudai.
1. Chapter 1

Yuudai: Ultimate Tenkaichi

OC Character Description

**Yuudai Senshihīrō**

**Appearance**: Light peace skin, short light-blue/white cloud-like hair (with a slight goldish tint), sapphire ringed eyes with a spiral lining shape in them. Wears a gi similar to Goku's, only it is completely black, with the Capsule Corporation symbol on the left side and back on the gi.

**Personality**: Kind-hearted, serious, honorable, calm, and loyal.

Abilities: Yuudai will have some of the abilities of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Cooler, Frieza, Broly, and Cell, including:

Kamehameha/Variations (from Goku and Cell)

Spirit Bomb/Variations (from Goku)

Instant Transmission (from Goku and Cooler)

Galick Gun (from Vegeta)

Big Bang Attack (from Vegeta)

Final Flash (from Vegeta)

Special Beam Cannon (from Piccolo)

Supernova (from Frieza and Cooler)

Destructo Disk (from Goku and Frieza)

Death Storm (from Frieza)

Gigantic Meteor/Omega Blaster (from Broly)

**Transformations**

Super Saiyan

Super Saiyan 2

Super Saiyan 3

Super Saiyan God (I'm debating if I should or not)

**Thunder Maelstrom**

During his journey, Yuudai will acquire a powerful weapon. The weapon (as named above) is a scythe with supernatural powers. Thunder Maelstrom is a large weapon with a blackish hue. It is long and curved, and has two grips coming out from opposite ends resembling whittled branches.

**Techniques**

Dark Storm: Yuudai spins Thunder Maelstrom in a rapid motion, engulfing the scythe in a black purplish aura emitting crimson sparks of volts. The scythe then emits a powerful shockwave in the form of a tsunami, decimating everything in its path.

Thunder Blast: Yuudai points Thunder Maelstrom forward. The scythe becomes covered in a sapphire aura. It then releases a lightning spark-covered sphere the size of Yuudai himself. When the Thunder Blast is released, it implodes, causing a catastrphic explosion in its wake.

Cosmic Thunder Nova: Yuudai charges all of his KI into the Thunder Maelstrom. The scythe becomes coated in a blackish aura, releasing a vast sphere the size of the Earth itself. The gigantic sphere ejects from the scythe, completely eradicating everything in its way.

**Greetings readers :) **

**I've been thinking of making a Ultimate Tenkaichi fanfic based on my character creation Yuudai. I thought; what the heck, I'll try it. But I do wonder. What kind of plot should I make it? I was thinking I could make a plot based on Hero Mode, but I'm willing to see what you readers' think and what ideas you can suggest. Don't hesitate to give me ideas. I'm not going to change the character or his stats, powers and abilities, I've already made up my mind about that. But I am curious about what plot could be made.**

**Well, until then, see ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A young man was training in the forest. He didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon, and then he halted. The young man took a deep breath as he relaxed. He had light-blue/white cloudy-like hair with sapphire ringed eyes. He wore a black gi over a dark black undershirt with the Capsule Corporation symbol on its left side, and on the back of the gi. He also wore wearing a black sash, black wristbands, and black boots with dark laces. Concluding that his training was done, the young man went over back to his house to pack up his supplies, after all he **was** going to train around the world.

The house appeared to be a large-sized dome with a red top. Inside there was a kitchen, a bedroom with the window facing the front of the house, and another bedroom with a window facing the back of the house. The young man sighed as he walked into his house and went to get his supplies. He reached into the pocket of his gi, and pulled out a tiny capsule. He smiled. "One of the perks of knowing the president of Capsule Corporation." He tossed the capsule onto the ground and smoke covered the air. Then a large bag appeared. The young man blinked at the note on the bag.

"Good luck on your training Yuudai! From, Mr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla." The young man; now named Yuudai, smiled gratefully, and went to go pack his things. Yuudai was a member of a powerful race called the Saiyans. Although he doesn't have the typical black or brown hair, he is full-blooded Saiyan. He was left alone as an infant, and didn't have any knowledge of what he was or where he was. When he had awoken, he was immediately frightened until a blue-haired woman showed up. The girl was Bulma Briefs, the daughter of the founder of the Capsule Corporation. Overcome with joy, Bulma brought the infant Yuudai back to her home. The Brief family easily warmed up to Yuudai, including Vegeta, albeit it took quite a bit of time. Vegeta was already planning that when the kid got old enough he would start training him. That thought came to him when he sensed the infant's power level. If he wasn't mistaken, and he somewhat hoped he was, the infant Yuudai had a power level of over 9,000! Possibly even close to 10,000! That was when Vegeta decided that he was going to train the boy.

Yuudai let a soft smile cross his face as he remembered Vegeta's training. As he grew up along the Brief family, he knew from the start that Vegeta wasn't one to be taken lightly. The first time he trained with Prince of the Saiyans, he was predictably overwhelmed with exhaustion and paled in comparison to Vegeta's strength. He saw Vegeta's frustration and disappointment, and he willed himself to keep on training. In only a few short months, he was strong enough to overpower Vegeta in his base form, and seemingly fight on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form. He managed to impress Vegeta, and with that the Prince of the Saiyans increased his training more by transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. Surprisingly, Yuudai was able to hold his own against Vegeta, but was defeated when Vegeta summoned one of his famous techniques; the Big Bang Attack. Yuudai tried to hold it back, and only for a few seconds was he able to maintain his hold, but then the attack overwhelmed him. When the light faded, Vegeta appeared, a slight worried expression on his face. He was greatly relieved that Yuudai was still alive, laying on the floor in tiredness. But his relief grew to amazement when all of the cuts and bruises on Yuudai's body was slowly fading away. 'Regeneration? I know for a fact that we Saiyans get stronger after every battle, but it takes at least a couple of days to readjust to the damage we've taken. But the brat is only regenerating and his power is still soaring! Slowly, but surely!' As Vegeta pondered this, he watched Yuudai get up from the floor. Vegeta crossed his arms. "That's enough training for now, boy. Go get some rest." He turned around, and stopped when he heard Yuudai. "W-wait!" Puzzled, Vegeta turned around. Yuudai had a determined expression in his sapphire ringed eyes. "I won't give up! You said it yourself. I need to push my limits. If I fail at something, I keep trying!" Vegeta stared at the boy with widened eyes and then he smirked. 'How strange. He reminds me of Kakarot. Stupid clown.' Yuudai then smiled. "We're not done here, sir. I want to become strong." Vegeta's smirk widened and he assented. "All right, brat. Remember, you chose this." Yuudai smiled cheerfully and nodded. They both got into a fighting stance and charged towards each other.

Yuudai smiled warmly at the memory and chuckled. That battle really took a lot out of him, and it was the most intense training he had ever withstood. After that, Vegeta was so impressed that he had decided to teach Yuudai a few of his techniques. Yuudai had managed to hone most of Vegeta's powerful techniques, the Galick Gun, Big Bang Attack, and the Final Flash. And as the training increased, his power level soared to new heights. Vegeta could sense it too, as he informed Yuudai that he was close to becoming a Super Saiyan. Vegeta had then suggested he go train with a good 'friend'/rival of his, Kakarot, or as some called him Goku.

**And... that's it for Chapter 1. I will try to update the second chapter as soon as possible. Reviews are much appreciated :) I'm really excited to be continuing this story.**


End file.
